


The Bond

by brickbat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickbat/pseuds/brickbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto Pheles and Kirigakure Shura are constant and bitter rivals. But magic doesn't make allowances for personal grudges, and when the feuding pair find themselves in a sticky situation they have two options. Cooperate or die. MephistoxShura Mature scenes in later chapters. Amaimon x Shiemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandora's Box

My latest attempt at a multichap fic! Mephisto x Shura. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought!

**The Bond**

 

* * *

  

**Chapter 1**

The Japanese Branch of the True Cross was a hive of activity. People swarmed in and out of True Cross Academy in a humming frenzy. The air thrummed with frantic whispers.  
 _Have you heard?_  
Someone has found Pandora’s Box!  
The atmosphere was half excitement and half fear. After all, Pandora’s Box had been forged by Satan himself. No one was eager to mess with one of his creations. The memories of the Blue Night still haunted people; even exorcists who had been born after the horror had passed. And Pandora’s Box was special.

 

A group of young exwires looked down at the throng of exorcists by the main gates of the Academy. Shura had herded them upstairs and away from the action. Then she had threatened them, and Rin had the strangest feeling it was directed at him.  
 _“If I catch one of ya down there I will cut yer legs off and make ya eat them!”_  
So now the crew had to satisfy themselves with what they could see from the window and what Rin’s sharp ears could pick up. The young exwire was so excited that his face was smushed up against the glass.  
“Oy! What the hell is Pandora’s Box! What’s going on?!”  
It had taken Bon and Konekomaru a long time to explain it.  
If the vague fragments of myth and rumour could be believed, and no one was sure they could, Pandora’s Box was a well of extraordinary demonic power. The Box’s origins were shrouded in mist, and there were many different versions, some of which conflicted. But as far as anyone could tell, the Box had been forged during the times when war wracked Feudal Japan. Demons had delighted in the brutality of battle. They danced among the dead and drank the blood of the dying. In the chaos they were their strongest, and they took the opportunity to wage their own war against the fledging Japanese Branch of the True Cross. Fear and hatred reigned supreme in the war-torn Japan, and the demons found no shortage of easy hosts to possess. Darkness stalked the land. Powerful demons fucked and slaughtered anyone they could get their hands on, not necessarily in that order, and fear was king. But the new exorcists were strong. The new branch didn’t fall and more and more reinforcements arrived. Exorcists from Italy, Russia, Ireland, all over the world, came together to beat back the hordes of darkness. Satan took a keen interest in the proceedings. To him all land was his, all people were his, and this war was to take his rightful possessions. One day Satan summoned his right hand man, his most trusted general and gave him a gift. Satan took part of his power and placed it in a magic box. Whoever opened it would have Satan’s strength for a short time. For a day it would seem as if Satan himself walked the earth. Well pleased, the General thanked Satan and promised to destroy the exorcists. But disaster fell. As the General entered Assiah he was ambushed by the very exorcists he had sworn to destroy. Mortally wounded, the General couldn’t use Satan’s power, but he was still determined to keep the Box from the exorcists. He threw the Box into a nearby river where it was carried deep underground and was lost to humanity. Until now.

 

Down in the front yard the air thrummed with tension. Shura shifted uneasily, wound up tight with nerves. She couldn’t help worry that that moron Rin would come charging down to see what was happening. There were too many exorcists here, he’d be slaughtered. Her eyes landed on Mephisto who was standing at the front of the crowd. Her lip curled at the sight. Shura always kept an eye on Mephisto, there was something about him that put her teeth on edge. He was standing with his back to the crowd, running his hands through the air. The barrier rippled as the demon altered some parameters and the effect was eerie, adding to the tension of the afternoon. All at once the hum of panicky conversation died to nothing. They had arrived. The immense front gates of the True Cross Academy slowly opened with a mighty clang. The Box had to be held until it could be examined by the Vatican elite. Most people hoped that it was a fake and that such an atrocious power wasn’t loose on the world. The Academy had been chosen to hold the Box until morning, when the Vatican could arrive, thanks to the strength of the barriers that surrounded the place. Even though the demon principle inspired nothing but distrust from the other exorcists, no one could deny the power that protected the school. The barriers were unrivalled in all of Japan. And no risks could be taken with Pandora’s Box.

  
A group of fierce exorcists marched through the main entrance in a tight square, protecting a chest that was almost comically small. Mephisto gave the serious looking crew a lazy smile, seeming as amused as ever by the situation.  
“How nice to see you all.”  
His sharp little smile gave the impression that it wasn’t that nice at all.  
“If you could all take the unholy abomination through. Kirigakure Shura will show you the way to the secure holding facility.”  
Once the exorcists were through Mephisto turned his back on them, focusing on stitching the barrier back together again and making it stronger than ever. Already the air outside the academy was thick with coal tar. He felt a shiver run down his spine to the tip of his tail. This was the real deal.

 

The guards looked around uncertainly for a moment after the demon so abruptly dismissed them, but a fierce redhead quickly stepped forward.  
“A’right! Step-up! The facility is this way, and if anyone drops the damn thing I’ll eat ya!”  
Shura spun on her heel. A military sergeant couldn’t have made a sharper turn. Obviously the stress was getting to her. Shura ignored a nasty chuckle from the demon behind her, clearly not as focused on his task as he pretended to be. The other exorcists ignored him as well, though a couple of the younger ones flinched. They hadn’t been to the Academy before and the stress of Pandora’s Box was making them trigger happy. Especially around a Demon King. Even one who promised he was tame. Shura marched down one of the many dark hallways of the academy and the guards followed close behind her, Pandora’s Box protected at all times by the living wall of exorcists. The ceiling arched high overhead. Gloom blurred the features of the place, darkness hung like a veil of cobwebs. This was another of the Academy’s defences from the hordes of evil, its labyrinth design. Even if a demon breached the barrier, Pandora’s Box would be nearly impossible to find. Shura stopped in front of a thick metal door that stood open. It was just possible to see a stand in the brooding room beyond. The containment area just screamed, ‘don’t even think about it.’ Shura handed over a large golden key.  
“This is the only one.”  
The redhead watched as the elected leader of the guards took the key, then gingerly picked up the chest, like he was handling a nuclear bomb.  
“Get set-up! Settle in for an all night watch! I’m going to check the perimeter.” Shura barked.  
The leader turned to thank her, but the woman was already gone.

 

* * *

 

The corridors were pitch black. Night had fallen and the pin-prick starlight did nothing but add dimension to the darkness. The figure was unperturbed. They glided along the cool hallway like a ghost. The dark seemed to shiver as they passed, and the air seemed colder and more sinister when they were gone. The figure finally stopped in front of the containment area. Emerald eyes flashed with amusement as the figure saw the guards all frozen comically in position. The leader was stuck in mid-yawn, and the figure had to suppress a chuckle as they delicately plucked the golden key from under the guard’s nose. The figure unlocked the heavy door with a gentle click before they returned the key and slipped through to the containment area. The door shut behind them with a soft thump. With the grace of a panther the figure stalked towards the chest. They pulled a replica from nowhere and, with a flourish and a quick swap, the Box was theirs. Their eyes sparkled with greed as they unfastened the clasps of the chest. The figure pulled out a small box with the care of a mother with their newborn child. The Box was made of gold. Hideous carvings scarred the lustrous surface and in the dim light of the containment unit the monsters seemed to move. The figure put the chest aside and examined the Box carefully, slim fingers tracing the grotesque lines. Crunch! Out of nowhere a hand appeared and clamped a vice-like grip around the box.  
“I knew ya’d come for it, _traitor._ ”  
Mephisto’s eyes blazed with green fury.  
“I warned you to keep out of my way, _beautiful._ ”  
Neither noticed the blood that started to seep from their palms that were clenched around the box. The thick, dark blood filled the carvings and, before Mephisto could finish reaching for Shura’s slim throat, blue light exploded out of the Box.

 

_Ahahahaha!_  
Satan’s face hung like a moon in the dark room. He still looked like Fujimoto, eyes and nose running with thick streams of blood. Mephisto felt Shura beside him, shivering with fear, and pain, and fury.  
 _My prodigal son! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist this prize._  
His voice was like the screech of failing train brakes and as Satan’s suspended face leered down at them even Mephisto felt himself quail. The King of Gehenna’s presence was like a physical weight, even though he was just an apparition.  
 _Daddy has got to punish you for being so cruel and running away from home. Ahahaha. I’d take my time, but there isn’t enough power in the Box to keep me here long.  
_ Satan’s face lit up as an idea seemed to hit him. There was a sound of fingers clicking and a thick rope of purple light snapped into existence, wrapping tightly around one of Mephisto’s and one of Shura’s wrists. _  
Ahahaha! Have fun being bonded to this filthy exorcist.  
_ Satan leered at Shura and the sight of her mentor’s face so distorted made her feel physically ill. The force of his presence made her legs weak and terror made her head spin.  
 _If you two go more than….  
_ The demon paused dramatically, as if he was thinking. He was clearly savouring their fear.  
 _…10 metres apart, and that includes different planes, Samael, then you’ll die! Ahahaaa. And if she dies, you die. If you die, she dies._  
Satan obviously found something funny in the horrified look on Mephisto’s face and he screeched with laughter.   
But I’m not a cruel Papa, there’s a way to break the bond… I’m not telling though! Come visit your dear Papa soon, Samael

 

The apparition winked out of existence, and the air seemed to go with him.

 

* * *

  

It could have been seconds or it could have been hours later when Shura came too, and she was horrified to feel a rage that was not her own brushing against her mind. She shied away from the contact even as the demon in question grabbed her by the arm, hard enough to leave a mark.  
“You nosy, interfering, _witch._ ” Mephisto hissed. “I’m going to _kill you._ ”

Shura could feel his intent like a bruise against her conscious. But before she could deck him, Shura heard a shout of alarm from outside.  
“I heard something in there!”

The guards! A key rattled in the lock, they obviously didn't realise it was already open. Mephisto seized those few seconds and held them tight. He took a deep breath and composed himself. One hand clamped around Shura’s arm and one hand clamped around the few slippery seconds they had left, Mephisto steered the unruly exorcist out of the door that had just started to swing open. Shura felt a shudder of horror as she saw the guards frozen in place as they had started running towards them. It was like a scene from a nightmare. She trembled. Satan had called him Samael.  
 _The King of Time.  
_ Shura had known he was royalty, but she hadn’t dreamed that he was so strong. Mephisto didn’t let up the pace as he dragged her down the corridor and away from the scene of the crime. Once they had rounded the corner Mephisto released his hold on time with an audible sigh of relief and fixed Shura with a glare that was all fangs.  
“You have ruined _everything,_ my lady.”

 

* * *

 

**Short intro chapter, but I hoped you liked it! Any thoughts, advice, etc? Let me know!**


	2. Truce

Even more trouble for our hapless duo! Enjoy! _Mega_ thanks to Kagehime3 for betaing this chapter for me. You the bomb!

 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

 

Mephisto didn’t loosen his grip on Shura’s upper arm even once on the way back to his lush apartment. As he half dragged, half led Shura along the still dark corridors, the exorcist could see him visibly pulling together his mask of a ‘gentledemon’. By the time they had reached Mephisto’s lush apartment at the top of True Cross Academy, Shura resembled a lady being escorted by her charming suitor, rather than a woman involved in a rather violent kidnapping. Shura was relieved by the change. She knew how to deal with Mephisto when he was acting like an obnoxious child. The strange man with the sharp teeth and the rage like storm clouds in her mind had scared her, though she’d rather die than let him know. He may claim to be tame, but you could never trust a demon. Shura knew that if he smelt weakness he would devour her. As the adrenaline drained from her system, and as Mephisto carefully put together the pieces of his shattered veneer, Shura’s awareness of his emotions faded. That was also a relief. Being able to feel him like an extension of her own body made her feel slimy on the inside. Shura couldn’t _stand_ him.

 

The odd pair finally stopped in front of the lavish doors to Mephisto’s apartment. The demon snapped his fingers and the doors swung open, totally silent in the gloom. The effect was eerie. Shura had had enough. The exorcist was having an extremely bad night, and being dragged around like an unruly pet put her in a filthy mood.  
“Let go of me!” She snarled.   
Mephisto gave her a charming smile that she sensed really wanted to be a sneer.  
“My lady, as lovely as you are, I’m not keeping you close for fun.”   
The lovely lady’s palms tingled with the desire to slap that stupid face.   
“As if I’d run.” She growled. “I heard what yer damn _pops_ said.”   
“You’d run because you’re angry, and you’re stupid when you’re angry.” Mephisto didn’t even bother to look at her. “You might even run out of some noble, kamikaze-style attempt to take me out. Though I don’t have you pegged as the martyr type.”   
The pressure on her arm didn’t lessen as Mephisto strode around his luxurious apartment, dragging her unceremoniously behind him. Candles spluttered into life as he passed, and only Shura’s curiosity tempered her desire to take his whole damn arm off. However, even a floor to ceiling pile of moe plushies couldn’t distract from the sensation of cold, metal snapping around the wrist.

 

There was a long silence.   
“What are you doing?” Shura eventually said.   
She seemed remarkably calm, but she had simply moved from spitting angry to the stillness of a deep and visceral rage as she surveyed the handcuffs attaching her to her most hated of petty enemies. Mephisto seemed almost apologetic.   
“You’re quite right, my lady. This won’t do at all, how rude of me.”  
The demon snapped his fingers and in an explosion of smoke the handcuffs sprouted a shock of pink fluff that protected both of their wrists from the harsh edge of metal. A vein began to throb in Shura’s forehead. The source of her anger ignored her and studied their bond with pursed lips and snapped his fingers again. The handcuffs faded from sight, but Shura could still feel the weight of her restraint heavy on her wrist. She went, as Rin would put it, totally fucking mental.

  

* * *

 

 

Green eyes narrowed at the red headed exorcist who had him so unceremoniously pinned to the floor. His suit was rumpled, and his hand was being twisted in a rather painful way. Quite frankly Mephisto was impressed.   
“Where _do_ you hide those things?”   
The dagger in question was pressed worryingly hard against his throat, and pressed a little harder at the unsubtle dig at Shura’s outfit. Nevertheless the night was starting to look up. Mephisto had never bothered to deny that he found Shura attractive. What he was more careful to hide was that he saw her in much the same light as the fire nymphs that swam in the bowels of volcanoes. They were so beautiful when they moved through the great lava lakes, that you couldn’t help but get close… and that’s when they blew up in your face. And then there was the pain, and the burning, and the unfortunate amount of death, but you just couldn’t forget the sight of them. Mephisto didn't particularly _like_ the exorcist. Shura was a massive pain in the neck, but she was beautiful. And demons were magpies. He couldn’t resist needling her and watching the ensuing eruption.

 

His thoughts were rather rudely interrupted by the sensation of thunderclouds on the edge of his mind. He could taste Shura’s fury on his tongue and feel her rage simmer in his blood. Wow, she was _really_ bad at controlling her emotions. He refrained from mentioning this because Shura would literally try to slit his throat.   
“Get this thing off. _Now._ ”  
Mephisto took a long moment to enjoy the view, going so far as to shift his hips slightly under her, before resigning himself to a proper discussion. He knew that Shura was a tough cookie, and if he didn’t convince her that the restraints were necessary she would hack her own hand off to escape him.   
“If you could get off me we could discuss this like adults…”  
The dagger didn’t so much as twitch.   
“Or this is fine.” Mephisto struggled not to sneer. Exorcists were so _touchy._   
“Miss Shura. If we are to survive this, we will have to co-operate.”  
Shura still didn’t move, but she also didn’t try to stab him in the face, which Mephisto took as a good sign.   
“The restraints are just a precaution. I wouldn't put it past Satan to round up how far apart we can go and it’s easy to stray by accident. My lady, I will have tea sent up and we can have a civil discussion about how we will triumph.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shura hated to admit it, but the bastard had a point. She wasn’t going to let this go without exploring all the possibilities though.   
“Why shouldn’t I hand yer sorry ass to the Vatican tomorrow morning. Now there’s proof that yer a power-grabbing traitor. They could break this damn curse and then put your head on a pike before the evening’s out.”   
That seemed to annoy him. Shura smirked when the demon let slip a twinge of irritation that she felt faintly. It was nice to have proof that she annoyed him as much as he annoyed her.

Mephisto bared his sharp teeth at her, the mask slipping for a moment. “You think they’ll stay my execution for your sake? As lovely as you are, hand me over and you’ll be as dead as I am.”   
That was another good point. Especially since she had no real idea if the Vatican even could break the curse. They might even decide that a sure-fire way to kill a Demon King was worth sacrificing an exorcist for. If Mephisto was right about anything, it was that it would be a shame for someone as pretty as her to die so young.   
  
After a long moment of contemplation, Shura finally hopped off of the demon. The exorcist kept her dagger ready and was gratified to see a line of blood on his throat. Mephisto stood and straightened his ugly suit, keeping that vague annoying smile the whole time.   
“I’m not spendin’ the rest of my life chained t’ya.”   
Mephisto tugged at his cravat thoughtfully.   
“I have an… associate, who may be able to help. I’ll have to call him tomorrow though, he’ll be asleep by now and we need to get some sleep as well. The Vatican will be here in six hours and when they find that the box is a dummy we’ll be in for a grilling…”   
Shura hated to do a single thing he said, but sleep sounded really good right about now. Mephisto knew he had her beat on this one, and struggled to control his smug grin as he ushered her gently towards the bedroom. The pair had butted heads since they first met, and even a petty victory felt pretty damn good.

 

Things went less smoothly when Shura realised there was only one bed.   
“Yer sleeping on the floor.”   
Mephisto actually laughed.  
“I’m definitely not.”   
Shura was on the verge of another fit of murderous rage, but Mephisto interrupted her. Suddenly he was much too close.  
“My lady, I hate to be crude but people are going to suspect something is wrong.”   
His voice was soft and strangely seductive. Shura hated it.  
“These kinds of bonds are not unheard of and it will be considered proof, as you so charmingly put it, that I am a power-grabbing traitor. And then we are both dead. So we need a reason to be together at all times. Even if no one believes we must have an excuse, and one they can’t prove is a lie.”   
Shura snarled. “I feel like I’m not gonna like this.”   
Mephisto gave her a charming smile and said, “How about, ‘In my culture when a couple gets engaged they must be together at all times for two months, to prove that their commitment is strong.’”   
“Get stuffed.” Shura said bluntly.  
“I’m open to any good suggestions, Miss Shura.”   
Mephisto smiled like a bear trap and Shura just knew she’d lost this one. It was time for desperate measures.

 

In a second the exorcist let her body become supple and soft, and her eyes fill with tears. She let her hands fall gently on Mephisto’s shoulders and her body press lightly against the demon’s chest. Every inch the distressed maiden.  
“But I’ll be a ruined woman if we share the same bed.” She said with a convincing quiver in her voice.   
“A ruined woman.” Mephisto said flatly.  
Shura batted her eyelashes and let a tear fall softly down her cheek. Mephisto didn’t move a muscle but she could vaguely sense discord. Shura smothered a smile and instead pouted. You didn’t need to be a mind reader to know Mephisto was torn between calling her a shitty liar and being a gentledemon.   
“Miss Shura, I will be most careful with your _reputation._ ” He was very carefully not sneering.   
“Unfortunately, when the Vatican sends spies snooping around, and they will, it will do them good to see we are a loving couple all the time.”   
He said this with a tone that made it clear that the conversation was over and since there were so many ways to be, oh so painfully alive, Shura let it drop. Once the bond was broken, she’d kill the bastard herself and enjoy it.   
  
Shura had to admit that the whole thing seemed like a lot less of a penance when she actually got into the massive plush bed. Royalty couldn’t have better beds than this and she idly wondered if being this comfy was actually a sin.   
“Stick to yer own side and I won’t have ta cut yer hand off.” She said lazily.   
The plush bed was reminding her of how little sleep she’d really had lately, and the long chain gave her enough peace to let her eyes slip shut.   
She vaguely heard Mephisto snort. “Yes, because you’ve been _so_ tempting today, my lady.”   
Shura didn’t even rise to the bait of his sarcasm, instead slipping into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Shura awoke in a pleasant haze. She had no idea how her bed had transformed into a cloud of comfort, but she wasn’t going to complain. The exorcist rolled over and was surprised to bump into a warm, solid body. Shura’s brow furrowed in mild confusion. Did she pull last night? Well she’d obviously done well enough, Shura could feel some pretty solid pecs under her hand. She opened her eyes lazily and memory hit her like an eighteen-wheeler. Emerald eyes stared down at her, pupils cat-slits of surprise.   
“Uh, good morning, Miss Shura.”   
God he was _insufferable._ He acted like a put upon saint, but Shura could feel a curl of amusement and a hint of something else that made heat pool in the pit of her stomach. The exorcist recoiled as if she’d been slapped. However, the situation was, not to put too fine a point on it, her fault. So she pretended that it hadn’t happened.   
“I need a shower.” She said loudly.   
Mephisto gave the most long suffering sigh she’d ever heard before putting down his laptop. Shura caught a glimpse of a magical girl transformation before the screen went black. Maybe she’d at least be able to dip into the demon’s massive anime stash while she was stuck with him.   
  
Still sleepy, Shura followed Mephisto to the bathroom docilely enough. The sight of the lavish bathroom was enough to jolt her fully awake.   
“How fucking rich are you?!” she exclaimed.  
The bathroom was like something from a five star hotel that catered exclusively to royalty, world leaders and A-list celebrities. Shura nearly drooled from the sight of the massive bath, big enough to swim in and with Jacuzzi jets built into the sides. She’d have to get a bikini from somewhere and try that thing out. Tempting as it was to jump in right now, she didn’t have swim clothes and there was no way she was skinny-dipping in front of her nemesis. Mephisto might pretend to be a gentledemon but he was still a demon. Almost as he sensed her thoughts, Shura heard a dark chuckle from behind her, much too close for comfort.  
“I wouldn’t look…”   
The exorcist squared her shoulders and marched away from him towards the shower that took up the entire end of the room, ignoring the demon trailing behind her and the shivers running down her spine.

 

Shura studied the shower. The door was made up of _very transparent_ glass. Shura would just have to hope the hot water made it steam up quickly enough. There was a bench area inside well out of reach of the water where she could leave her clothes, but if she wanted to use it Mephisto would have to come in as well. Shura cursed the length of chain that bound them together. Even eight metres seemed too short. She glanced over her shoulder, and Mephisto was standing there looking way too innocent to be trusted. Shura looked back at the shower and realised with a sense of doom the shampoo and conditioner were also well out of reach.   
_Damn_. She thought.   
Eventually she turned and snapped at Mephisto, “You sit on that bench, you keep your mouth and eyes shut, and if you peek I will blind you.”   
Mephisto looked affronted. “Miss Shura, as a gentledemon I give you my word.”

 

* * *

 

 

He peeked. Of _course_ he peeked. Mephisto felt that she hadn’t really given him a choice. Mephisto was happy to admit that the exorcist was a beautiful woman, and the brush of her thoughts, volcanic as they were, was oddly enticing. He’d kept his eyes shut while she was facing him, and the whisper of cloth over smooth skin as she’d gotten undressed was almost painfully erotic. He was only wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants and when Shura turned away from him; he could feel the whisper of air against the bare skin of his arms. When the shower turned on, and a rush of steam filled the room, Mephisto cracked his eyes open and settled back to enjoy the view. The blasted exorcist was entirely responsible for them being stuck together, so he was going to appreciate the perks that came with this mess. He watched admiringly as Shura stepped under the spray of water, her creamy skin glistening seductively as she started to rub shampoo into her exotic hair. Mephisto shifted uncomfortably, pants tighter than he would like, as Shura tipped her head back and started to rinse her long locks. The angle made her butt look amazing. He’d obviously let his dry spell drag on too long, if he was already struggling to control his body just from the sight of a pretty woman. Lust was one of the deadly sins after all, and it did no good to let it build up. Mephisto watched with hazy desire as Shura pulled her hair to the side to start working in conditioner, unintentionally exposing the length of her back and the enticing swell of her curvy hips. Yes, he was going to enjoy the few perks of this generally rather terrible situation. Shura was a nosy, meddling witch, but she was hot as hell.

 

Shura _knew_ he was looking. She could feel his desire like a coal in the pit of her stomach, or was it her own desire? It was getting hard to tell. Initially Shura pretended ignorance, simply because she knew as soon as she turned around he’d have his eyes shut like an innocent, and she was emotionally spent from her trying evening. Then he’d started to get horny, and that had muddled her own senses. The exorcist gritted her teeth against the warmth between her legs, trying not to imagine the wretched demon, Mephisto Pheles, coming up behind her and pushing her up against the wall, slipping his thick cock into her aching body. Shura gave up on that pointless task and instead focused on not audibly panting. It was tricky. The whole situation was messing with her head. She couldn’t stand the slimy bastard, but in that steamy room, with the weight of his gaze on her back, she couldn’t help the fantasy filled with claws, and fangs, and a wicked smile.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, dry and dressed, Shura felt much safer and suitably annoyed by Mephisto’s very presence. She decided to chalk the whole tragic shower scenario up to magical bullshit and her own, fairly pathetic, dry spell. Mephisto was also back in his usual, hideous clown costume, which really helped bring a sense of normality to the whole abnormal affair.   
“We have an hour until we’re supposed to greet the Vatican. Time to call in my expert.” Mephisto said. Then he sighed. “Do try to behave.”  
Shura filed that under ‘deeply suspicious’. However, she only watched as Mephisto pulled out a jangling key ring, heavy with bronze and silver and gold, and plucked a small key from the tangle. He unlocked a large wardrobe and Shura glimpsed… A garden.   
“Come here, Amaimon.”   
A second later, Shura found herself with two Demon Kings. Her sword was already halfway out of her chest.  
“Huh.” Shura snorted, whipping her blade to the ready. “Ya really are a filthy traitor.”

 

The King of the Earth didn’t blink, even faced with her blade, he just stared at her with eyes like chips of ice. His presence was a physical weight in the room, and Shura shuddered to think that Mephisto was even stronger. Mephisto’s smooth voice broke their staring match.   
“The bond was made with blood, which puts it as an earth magic. So if you could not stab my adorable baby brother, I would really appreciate it, my lady.”   
Shura snorted rudely, but stepped back a little, sword still at the ready.   
“Tch, if he can break this damn thing, I’ll give the bastard a kiss.”   
Amaimon blinked at her. “I don’t want a kiss from you, old lady.”   
Mephisto tactfully intervened before the red mist could descend.   
“Amaimon, this lovely, _young_ lady and I are in a bit of a predicament.” He jangled his wrist and Shura jumped when the rope of purple light shimmered into view.   
Amaimon sucked on a sweet for a long time, staring at them.  
“It looks like you’re grounded, bro.”   
Mephisto was struggling to hold together the mask of civility that he so rarely let slip. His smile was as polished as ever, but Shura could feel thunderclouds on the edge of her conscious.   
“Some new information would be lovely, dear brother.” He said through gritted teeth.   
Shura laughed loudly. It was good to see someone other than herself needling the prick. Amaimon didn’t laugh, but gave her a sideways look that Shura was _sure_ contained a tiny sparkle of mischief.

 

The strange, green King returned his attention to his brother.   
“I can undo the seal, I guess. But it’s not easy, bro. I don’t have the ingredients.”  
Mephisto look physically pained.   
“I thought your magic garden had _everything,_ brother _._ ”   
How Amaimon managed to look both expressionless and affronted would forever be a mystery to Shura, but she kept quiet, gathering as much information as she could while they seemed to have forgotten her.   
“It does, _brother._ I have the right _kind_ of plant. _But, to break the seal, that kind of Gehenna plant has to be grown here in Assiah. From a seed to when it flowers at the first full moon._ _”_   
Mephisto looked more cheerful. “Well, I suppose a month isn’t too bad. I was expecting it to be much harder.”   
Amaimon scratched his chin idly, staring at the ceiling.   
“Naw, I dunno how to grow plants here. Could take years.”

 

Shura stared at the bickering pair. Though really it was Mephisto bickering at Amaimon who didn’t seem to give a shit. The exorcist had an idea that could help… but she felt like she was leading a sacrificial lamb to slaughter. Ah, well it would probably be fine.   
“Moriyama Shiemi likes gardening. She’s got that weird little green dude as a familiar as well.” She said.   
The two demons were looking at her now, Mephisto pensively and Amaimon with his usual blank stare.   
Shura sneered. “Remember your _wife.”_  
The exorcist fancied she saw something flicker in those strange eyes. Mephisto nodded.   
“What a wonderful idea, Miss Shura.” He winked at her, back to his quirky self. “We’ll be back to our normal lives in a jiffy. Amaimon. Get on it.”   
The demon nodded at his elder brother, knowing when not to challenge him, and turned to leave.   
“Yo.”   
Amaimon hesitated, looking back at the mouthy exorcist.  
“Hurt one of my students and I’ll amputate.”   
Shura gestured threateningly at his backside. Both demons felt a shiver run down their spines to the tips of their _extremely sensitive_ tails. Mephisto shuddered at the thought.   
_What a crazy woman._

 

* * *

 

 

Hope you guys enjoyed! I know there was a bit of a wait, but hopefully it was worth it lol. Chapter full of my favourite clichés!


	3. Execution

**Been a long break, sorry guys! Don’t really have a good excuse, but college and relationships have to come first I’m afraid. Thank you so much to everyone that’s reviewed, I know I don’t reply often but I read each and every one of them. More than once! You guys keep me going ;) Hope you enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The massive iron gates of the True Cross Academy slowly swung open to welcome the Vatican’s finest. Shura felt a bead of sweat drip down between her shoulder blades. She so didn’t want to be executed. Shura glanced at the demon standing next to her and was pleased to note that Mephisto looked as bored as she did. At least she could be sure that they wouldn’t be found out due to a shitty poker face. The front yard was as packed as it had been yesterday thanks to the celebrity status of the arriving exorcists. The mood in the courtyard was practically festive now that the brooding aura of Pandora's Box had so mysteriously vanished. Shura longingly dreamed that she was just one of the crowd. A nobody. She could sneak off, drink a few beers, laugh at Arthur’s stupid outfit in peace… The exorcist sighed. Such sweet, sweet dreams.

 

The Vatican party swept towards them, and Shura snorted. Arthur really did look stupid. Always brightened her day. Mephisto stepped forward to intercept them and Shura felt a deep sense of relief. Stress that she hadn’t realised she was holding melting away. After all that had happened, she just wasn’t in the mood to do anything apart from curl up, eat chocolate and watch some dumb anime. Trying to look normal and, most importantly, not guilty in front of the top brass just wasn’t on her to-do list today. As the group got within range, Angel striding in the lead, Mephisto gave an elaborate bow.  
“The Vatican, here in person. This is an honour.”  
Angel sniffed. “Of course it is. Now let’s see this damn box, we’ve got demon eaters popping up all over the place and we’ve been dragged all the way out here chasing a rumour!”   
Lightning chuckled. “I’ve heard rumours it’s the real deal. I’m interested to see it.”   
Mephisto twirled his cape and winked.“  
And so you shall! A gentledemon would never be so rude to keep his guests waiting.”   
He turned and strode off, the guards and the Vatican left scrambling to keep up with the sudden departure. Shura turned to head after him as well, but just before she did she caught the look on Angel’s face. Hatred. Pure and simple hatred. The redhead felt a shiver run down her spine. Suddenly she knew. The paladin would spit on her dead body if it meant taking out Mephisto.

 

The crew headed further into the labyrinthine depths of the True Cross Academy, leaving the mob of lower level exorcists behind to guard the front gate. As they walked Shura could sense the growing puzzlement from the other people with them. Pandora’s Box should be emitting poisonous presence so strong it could be felt even through the thick protection of the vault it had they had placed it in. Instead there was… nothing. Shura kept it cool, even as the group approached at visibly confused guards by the vault. The guards were huddled together muttering. The captain only skulked forward when Angel started shouting.   
“Reporting for duty, sirs.”   
Lightning smoothly took over for the disgruntled paladin.   
“It seems like something isn’t right, captain.”   
The guard looked a picture of confusion and a miserable certainty that he was going to get in a lot of trouble.   
“Well that's the funny thing, sir. All night we could feel the damn thing in the vault behind us like a rotten tooth. And then it stopped.”  
Lightning looked interested. “Just like that?”  
“That’s the funny thing.” The captain looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.   
“A few of us thought we heard voices, but when we opened the vault there was no one there. No way anyone could have slipped past us though…”   
Angel looked confused by now, but Lightning looked fascinated in a way that made Shura’s skin crawl.

 

* * *

 

The group from the Vatican had spent a long time huddled around the stupid fake Pandora’s Box and the longer they spent on it the more irritable Shura got.  
“What the hell is the plan?” She hissed to Mephisto, no louder than a breath.   
The demon didn’t move, except to flick his eyes down towards her and give her a lazy smirk.   
“You’re just going to have to… trust me.” He whispered back.   
Shura wanted to throttle him. Her life was on the line here! The exorcist was about to launch into a tirade, but had to choke back her bile when the crew broke apart. Angel was tossing the dud box back and forth, complaining loudly.   
“Lightning, this was such a waste of time. The box is obviously a fake.”   
Shura huffed, determined to get some groundwork lies in.   
“What a pain in the ass. This thing ruined my weekend fer nothing.”   
Lightning was watching her. Eventually he gave one of his weird chuckles and took the box from Angel, turning it over in his hands.   
“You know, there is one way for the box to have so much power and then lose it all. If it was an amulet, and it already worked its magic.”   
His eyes slid slowly over to the odd pair. There was a long painful silence, as he studied the box again. Angel, and the rest of the Vatican exorcists looked confused and Shura was ready to crack under the pressure.   
Finally Lighting looked up again, pinning them with his dark eyes.   
“Hmm, it’s so funny, I’ve never seen you two stand together for so long… Almost as if you’re stuck together.”  
At this point, Shura was ready to die just to get it over with. Especially when Angel started shrieking.

 

“I knew there was something funny going on here!” Angel ranted.   
Mephisto was Shura’s unlikely hero.  
“Ah, ah. I think everyone’s gotten the wrong end of the stick. Such cruel accusations! Miss Shura and I would never get involved with a ritual as sick, and twisted, and as very illegal as you are suggesting!”   
Lightning smiled. “Then move away from each other.”   
Mephisto’s smile was just as sinister.   
“Well, you see, the thing is-“   
He was cut of by the soft swish of metal, and Angel’s sword was at the demon’s throat. Shura knew she had to act. The paladin was a moron, but his strength was no joke.   
“We’re engaged!” She blurted out.   
“You’re… engaged.”   
Angel looked to be somewhere between outrage and disbelief, with a hint of a mini-stroke, at the ridiculous lie. Shura fake laughed and wrapped an arm around Mephisto’s neck in a manner that wasn’t quite friendly.   
“Can’t wait ta get married, righ’ honey-bun?”   
Mephisto swept the exorcist up in his arms and did a stupid looking twirl.   
“My heart is just bursting with human love for you sugar-bee!”   
He winked lazily at the other exorcists. “As I was trying to explain… Shura and I cannot leave each others side until the wedding.”   
The demon looked apologetic. “It’s a Gehenna tradition I’m afraid. All very silly I know, but as the Vatican knows so well, one cannot turn their backs on history.”   
Mephisto laughed and his voice changed to velvet.   
“It’s just as well though, it does mean we have an alibi. Last night Shura was in bed… with me.”   
Shura choked and tried to turn it into a playful giggle. She swatted at him, trying hit him as hard as possible while still looking flirtatious.   
“Yer embarrassing me, sweet-pea.”

 

Strangely, the Vatican accepted this excuse much more quickly than Shura was expecting. That, and the fact that Lightning was doing all the talking, made her edgy. Mephisto took care of the politics. A Vatican member would be present at all time, blah blah. 'Had to make sure there was no funny business', yes sir. "I will execute you, traitor." Alrighty Angel. And then they were dismissed. Rather abruptly. As they walked away, just when Shura was starting to think maybe they had gotten away with it, Lightning called after them.   
“Ah, just so you know. Couples don’t talk to each other like that.”   
Mephisto didn’t even hesitate.   
The demon called over his shoulder, “Well, we are very much in love!” and kept striding away.  
He steered Shura away from the Vatican’s top brass, only pausing to mutter. “Couples don't talk to each other like that?”   
“How the hell would I know?!”

 

* * *

 

The odd pair finally made it back to Mephisto’s apartment. Shura was relieved. The luxury that surrounded her made her feel like this was some kind of crazy dream, rather than a very real chance she might end up dead. Frankly she was in need of some serious me time. The exorcist eyed the one thing standing between her and sweet, sweet freedom. Mephisto returned her sideways look with one of his own.   
“Do I have something on my face?”   
Shura groaned and clutched at her ownface.   
Mephisto made an odd tutting sound that was almost… concerned. “My dear, you look a bit stressed.”   
That was the nicest possible way of putting it, even Shura could acknowledge that. She jumped when strong fingers dug into her tense shoulders, easing some of the pressure that had built up over the day.   
“What the hell are ya doing?” The exorcist groaned, but didn’t move an inch. It felt heavenly after all.   
Mephisto swept a hand out in front of them, though Shura noted he was savvy enough to keep one hand rubbing the knots from her neck.   
“My lady, you have had a terrible couple of days!” He snapped his finger. “Allow me to pamper you.”

 

Shura jumped as the puffiest beanbags she’d ever seen popped into existence, accompanied by a massive TV. The exorcist didn’t hesitate. Within a second she was plopped down, sighing with relief as the beanbag cradled her body.   
“I’m onto ya, you’re just trying to stop me from going postal. You got the right idea though…”   
Mephisto’s usual smooth chuckle had a darker edge to it this time. “I really hate people who can figure me out.”   
Before Shura could comment he snapped his fingers again. The towering stacks of anime and games that puffed into existence was enough to silence her.   
“The choice is yours my dear!” His voice was bright and cheery once again.   
Shura gaped at the towering shelves of games and dvds and books, eyes wide and mouth open. God she wanted to be this rich.   
“I’ll even challenge you to a match any time you want,” Mephisto was holding a fighting game between his long fingers. His face was sly.   
“You would have to be willing to make an interesting wager though.”   
In a trance the exorcist walked slowly towards the collection, fingers caressing the spines of some manga collections, before gently pulling a classic off the shelf. She turned back to Mephisto, not quite able to meet his eyes.  
“I need some time alone,” she eventually muttered. “Can you just… Pretend not to exist for a while.”  
Mephisto bowed low to the ground and his face was almost kind, “My dear. Your wish is my command.”

 

* * *

 

‘Of course,’ Shura thought sourly, ‘When my wish is to not have to teach this damn class…’   
The exorcist shot a filthy look at the fluffy little, white dog sitting on the desk next to her. He wagged his tail winsomely. What a prick. However, Shura was feeling more optimistic than she had since this whole fiasco started. She even had this strange hope that she might get through this class, using subtlety and outright lies, and that at the end of the day she might still have a shred of dignity. This didn’t last long.   
“Yo Mephisto! Why the hell are you here?!”   
Most of the students shrieked with surprise when the cute dog disappeared with a bang and reappeared as their bizarre headmaster. Shura felt a deep depression settle over her. Kids sucked. Demons sucked. Teaching sucked worst of all.   
“Hello my darling students!”   
Mephisto practically gleamed with enthusiasm. Shura actually had to squint. “I’m here today because I am courting my beautiful fiancé!” The demon didn’t seem to be phased by the crushing apathy coming off of the redhead in waves.

 

There was a long silence and the students looked insultingly confused.  
Shura felt a vein throb in her forehead. “I’m the beautiful lady! Ya little shits!”  
Slow realisation dawned on their little faces as they finally got it. It was enough to make a teacher’s cold heart feel again. Rin even looked a little ill, which actually made Shura feel a bit better.   
“I don’t believe you,” he hissed at her, “You can’t be marrying that freak!”   
Gold star for the star student. Almost as if he had read her mind, Mephisto smoothly interrupted.   
“I know this is hard to believe, but this beautiful young lady and I have been together for a long time.” His sharp fangs glinted in his broad smile, and Shura found herself… distracted. As the class erupted into gossip and chatter, Mephisto leaned close to her, his lips almost brushing the skin of her smooth neck.   
“Mind out of the gutter,” he murmured his voice holding a tinge of amusement that made the exorcists blood boil.   
“Just having an idea, my dearest,” she ground out through clenched teeth. The exorcist stood abruptly and addressed the mob.   
“Mephisto’s here t’assess yer progress. He’ll be teaching this class.” Shura turned away from the class to give Mephisto a smug look at pawning off her responsibilities, but felt her heart sink. The demon was smiling like a tiger.  
“My thoughts exactly, dearest.”   
The demon strolled towards the blackboard. “Now, who can tell me what sundew can be used for…”

 

By the end of the hour, Shura was mildly impressed that Mephisto had managed to give an entire class on the brewing of anti-demon potions. It was quite extraordinary watching him. He talked circles around the poor students until their heads were spinning so hard they didn’t realise that Mephisto wasn’t actually delivering that much content. Shura was pretty confident that this really wasn’t the demon’s speciality, but couldn’t quite figure out why he’d picked this topic. Did Mephisto even have a teachable skill? Shura wasn’t convinced. She also wasn’t really too bothered, this observation role suited her just fine! The exorcist turned her eyes away from Mephisto and took a long look at all the students. Rin’s eyes were practically spinning in his head, and even the normally bright students looked confused. Not really their fault this time though. And then there, in the front row. In contrast to her classmates, Shiemi was practically radiating enthusiasm. Shura pursed her lips at this display of intense nerdiness, but most of these potions were plant based… A coil of suspicion curled in her gut. She glanced at Mephisto just in time to catch a sidelong glance from him. So he really could feel her as well then. He’d implied as much, but it made her feel… dirty, to know for sure. And that suspicious feeling hadn’t gone away. Shura slowly looked back at the starry eyed girl. There was a pang of irritation that was not her own. Shura knew.

 

* * *

 

The class ended soon after that.   
“I hope you learnt a lot, dear students!” Mephisto winked, “But it’s time for the ordinary world. Go to your next class.”   
The students started packing up their things, but when they started to file out, Mephisto stopped them again.   
“Oh, Miss Shiemi. Don’t worry about class; I have a job for you. I need you to go to the gardens and harvest some Voodoo Lily for me.”   
Shiemi hesitated for a moment, giving a slightly torn look towards her classmates.   
“Now.”   
Her will crumbled. His precious baby brother, true to form, loudly volunteered to go with Shiemi to the gardens, but so sad, Mephisto only had one hall pass with him. The principal couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Rin slouching off to class. Human crushes were just so brutal. Mephisto’s attention turned back to the short, blonde girl in front of him when she finally spoke.  
“U-um, I could always get them after class, sir?”  
That would really ruin things.   
Mephisto smiled charmingly, “Now is better, my dear. Bring them back here when you’re done.”  
Shura finally interrupted, and Mephisto had to struggle not to snarl.   
“I’ll go with her.”   
Mephisto gave her a smile that could have killed a lesser man.   
“You will not.”  
Shura glowered at him, but seemed to remember the weight of their shackles, as she didn’t try to leave anyway.

 

However, once the confused Shiemi had left, Shura rounded on him.   
“He’s going to be lying in wait for her, ain’t he! Ya can’t send her there alone!”  
Mephisto gritted his teeth. “This was your idea!”   
“I was going to go with her! He’ll eat her alive!”   
Mephisto tried to smile. “I assure you, my brother is under strict instructions. Her life is his life, her pain is his pain. I make sure of it.”   
Shura looked apoplectic and Mephisto realised his mistake.   
“You ordered the attack on us in the forest,” she whispered. Her eyes blazed. Mephisto felt finality settle heavy on his mind. Kirigakure Shura knew too much.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiemi tripped happily through the sprawling gardens of the True Cross Academy. She knew them well; her mother had often brought her here to gather ingredients. She guessed that was why Mephisto had sent her out here so suddenly. The girl couldn’t understand why it was so urgent, but was happy now out in the sunshine and surrounded by the plants she loved so much. Shiemi wandered through the carnivorous plants greenhouse, not feeling bad about the detour, loving the sight of the delicate flytrap, the bizarre pitchers, and even some of the weird smells. The crunch of gravel underfoot, the soft greens and vibrant colours soothing and natural. Back into fresh air again, and a whole new host of wonders. The young tamer knew that she would never grow tired of this. She finally came to the Voodoo Lilies. Half beautiful, half revolting. Putting down her basket, Shiemi knelt next to the lilies, loving the sensation of grass on her bare knees. There could be nothing better than this.

 

After a while, her basket filled, Shiemi finally stood to leave. It had been too long since she’d been in a garden, the girl realised. Making friends was important, but being where she belonged was important as well.

 

There was a man watching her. Shiemi stood frozen, fear turning her blood to ice as she stared into those cold eyes. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights she stood motionless as the strange man walked closer to her. She saw his slitted eyes, and pointed ears, and sharp teeth. Not a man. And he was familiar to her.

 

Amaimon stood before her, the weight of his presence enough to make her heart pound with terror. Shiemi knew him, but she didn’t know how.

 

“Hello, my bride.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter 3 done! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear your opinions and ideas. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Longest chapter yet by about 2k words! Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it. :) This chapter has been edited to M, but the MA version is available on AO3 under the same name. 

\---

The Bond Chapter 4

 

Shiemi scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the demon. His aura felt like a weight on her chest. Her vision blurred as her body battled between running and passing out. Amaimon was before her.   
“Exorcist, come here.”   
Shiemi stumbled as his words broke the spell on her, air flooding her lungs.   
“N-no!”   
She reached into her pocket and summoned Nii-chan from one of her sigils. Deep down the girl knew that she couldn’t beat him, but she refused to be weak any more. It was better to fall here, in the garden of the school she loved so much, than to be taken and killed far from home. She met his cold gaze fiercely and felt a shiver that wasn’t all fear go down her spine.   
“Nii!”   
Her little partner popped into existence, determined to protect his dear friend. And stopped. The strange man looked at him, and Nii-chan seemed to be as paralysed as Shiemi by his power. He curled a clawed hand and held it out towards the little greenman.  
“Come.”  
Nii-chan hesitated, glancing nervously at the tamer he had come to love so dearly.  
“I am your King.” The demon’s smooth voice was frosty now. “Do what I say.”   
Mournfully the greenman hopped onto his palm and vanished, even as Shiemi lunged forward to try and save her familiar. Amaimon caught her wrist easily.  
“Give him back!” The exorcist shrieked.  
The demon eyed her coolly. “Do what I tell you and I’ll give him back.”  
Then he turned and starting to pull her towards a little door set in the wall of the garden. Shiemi struggled, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. He had a slender build but every line of his hard body spoke of strength and he walked as if Shiemi was no weight at all. 

There was a time when every girl had to accept momentary defeat. Especially when their arm was on the verge of being dislocated. Sullenly the exorcist stood staring at the ground while the demon pulled a massive key ring from the inside of his coat.   
“Will you really give back Nii-chan?”  
He glanced at her. “Yes.”   
Shiemi sighed. “I don’t believe you.”   
She jumped when the demon suddenly pointed a finger at her. The young woman stared at him blankly, and the silence dragged on more and more awkwardly. Amaimon started to frown.   
“I have studied human culture. Interlocking fingers means an unbreakable promise.”   
“I-it’s supposed to be… your pinky finger.” Shiemi whispered.  
There was another long silence. Amaimon whirled around and slammed open the little door. His expression glacial he roughly picked her up and sat her on his shoulder and jumped through the door down into the canopy of a shadowy forest. The pair started to whizz through the treetops, the air blisteringly cold on Shiemi’s face. She shrieked with fear when she saw the forest floor far below and scrabbled desperately for a better hold, unwittingly digging her nails into the Earth King’s face in her terror. She wrapped her arms tightly around his head and tried not to throw up, even as being carried like this gave her the strangest sense of déjà vu.   
Amaimon’s voice floated up to her, muffled by her arms.   
“I wish I could kill you.”   
The trip through the shadowy forest passed in painful silence after that. 

The awkward silence between the odd pair was so intense that Shiemi was actually relieved when her kidnapper slowed to a stop. He hopped down from the trees, Shiemi shrieking again when they plummeted from the unimaginable height. The demon put her down like she was diseased, nearly dropping her on the floor, before seeming to get a hold of himself.  
“This way.”   
Shiemi scrambled after the strange man as he strode towards a tiny archway set in an impenetrable wall of thick-trunked trees. The small tunnel was the perfect height for Shiemi, but her companion had to duck his head and she had to smother a laugh as his odd cowlick was smushed flat against the ceiling of knobbly branches. Curiosity overcame the young exorcist as a dim light appeared in the distance, gradually growing brighter and brighter as they drew closer.  
“Where… Where are you taking me?” she asked.   
Her guide ignored her. Cowed, Shiemi held her tongue as fear and intrigue swirled in her belly. 

The light grew ever closer, but the tunnel was so dark that it only appeared as a blinding white shape. And all at once they were there. Shiemi could do nothing but stare. The sky was impossibly blue and the sun, moon, and stars hung clear in the expanse. The little dirt path the pair stood on wound through a thick carpet of lush grass and seemed to lead to many different places. Shiemi could see a rainforest in the distance, as well as a water meadow, and a desert. The contrasts should look strange, but everything just… fit. Shiemi turned slightly to her host, and noticed he no longer looked as odd as he had. All at once he seemed to fit perfectly, as if there was no other place on the earth he could ever be. His hair was the green of the pine forests on the horizon, his claws were rose thorns, and Shiemi just knew that this was his home.   
“Where are we?” she whispered.   
He turned to look at her, his face as strangely blank as always. “It has many names.”   
Shiemi’s heart pounded desperately, and she felt her eyes fill with tears. “The Garden of Amahara?” she gasped.  
Amaimon looked at her a moment before starting to walk away. “Amongst others.”   
Shiemi fainted. 

Waking to the sight of Amaimon’s furious face nearly made her faint again.   
“How can you be so fragile,” he hissed. “How can you be Rin’s weakness?!”   
Shiemi tried to stay very, very still. Amaimon glowered at her, flexing his claws reflexively, his eyes burning with a desire that had nothing to do with the way her skirt rode up in her fall. But then he rubbed his chest and shivered.   
“We’re going. Walk or I’ll drag you.”   
Shiemi scrambled unsteadily to her feet and tried not to look terrified. She trailed after her captor, but fear was soon replaced with wonder. The Garden of Amahara. Her holy grail, the accumulation of all her dreams, rolled out before her in splendour her mind could barely grasp. The air seemed to thrum from the shock of colours, and everything, from the smallest blade of grass to the pink froth of a cherry tree, was devastating in its beauty. Shiemi gazed around her in a daze as she walked. Sometimes she laughed. Sometimes she cried. Every step seemed to take them through a different ecosystem. One moment meadow, the next a beach, but the garden was so perfect that the changes didn’t jar, only caused her wonder to blossom. Shiemi’s surly host was the only blot on her horizon. But even as her attention turned to him their surroundings grew steadily darker. Whereas before the garden had been almost familiar, now they were walking through places that Shiemi felt she shouldn’t be. Her surroundings were still achingly beautiful, but strange and unwelcoming. The plants weren’t familiar to her any more, and she sensed some of the flowers turning to watch them go. Unconsciously she shrunk closer to her guide, but he didn't object. 

What seemed like hours later, Amaimon stopped. Shiemi had grown tired, and collided with his broad back. She scrambled back, trembling with horror at the sudden realisation of how close she was to him. Amaimon pointedly ignored her. Finally Shiemi’s natural curiosity made her poke her head around to see where he’d taken her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a flower in full bloom in front of them. The flower rested directly on the ground, and it left a strange afterimage when she blinked. Shiemi shifted uncomfortably and for a moment she was sure she saw teeth. Amaimon, not un-gently, pushed her further back, before reaching out and plucking a great black seedpod nestled underneath the giant petals. The bloom shivered and Shiemi wasn’t sure if Amaimon had knocked the plant by accident, or if the flower was angry.   
Her host finally looked at her directly. “This is what the plant looks like healthy and well. Remember it.”   
Shiemi stared at the flower absently. “Why?”  
Amaimon snarled at her audacity, and she jumped. But something stayed his hand from reaching and snuffing out the spark of her life, and Shiemi felt her fear of him become tainted with the smallest tendril of curiosity.  
“Woman, you are going to grow it in Assiah.” 

The return to her own world passed in a blur. Shiemi’s head whirled with memories of what she’d seen, and she ached at the thought of it. When they emerged back into Mephisto’s private gardens Shiemi felt her eyes fill with tears, and even she wasn’t sure why.   
Amaimon interrupted her thoughts. “You will grow it here. I will supervise.”   
Shiemi looked around nervously, half expecting exorcists to stumble across them any moment.   
“Th…. These gardens?”  
Amaimon didn’t look at her, but she felt him pause for a moment. “They belong to my brother.”   
Shiemi gasped and those icy eyes were studying her again.   
“W-why would you tell me that?”   
It was getting to be too much for her. She knew that this man was rotten to the core, and his relation to the principal that she admired and trusted was another blow. He caught her chin with the tip of a sharp claw and tilted her head up until their eyes met. Amaimon studied her like an insect under a microscope. Shiemi had never felt so small.  
Then he flashed a smile so wicked it took her breath away. “Because I wanted to see what you would do.”   
The demon pressed the giant seed into her hand. “You will make it grow.”   
Shiemi’s slender fingers closed around the seed. Her skin crawled with revulsion where he touched her and a shiver of delight ran down her spine at the rumble of his voice.

\--

Several days after Shiemi had made her strange trip, every exorcism teacher in True Cross Academy was piled into the Teachers Lounge. The exwire exams were coming up. Finally the chance had arrived for the students to start to specialise and become exorcists in their own rights. Shura felt her heart grow strangely warm. Rin was doing well, and she knew he was going to pass. Maternal pride bloomed warm in her chest at the thought. It was hard to believe how attached she’d grown to the little brat, but the day was soon coming where he’d start climbing the ladder. And Shura was waiting to give him a boost. 

The conversation was flowing rapidly between the teachers in attendance as plans were made. There was so much to decide. There were areas to cordon off, electrical problems to fake, monsters to prep, it was all quite overwhelming. Mephisto stood at the helm of it all, fielding questions, and giving a few ideas. However, he was mostly content to listen, confident that he would like what he heard. The True Cross Academy was his web and very little happened that could surprise the spider.   
Eventually the inevitable happened. “What should we do if Rin loses control again?”   
Mephisto tutted, “I will be on standby of course. And shame on you for asking such a question about one of our most promising students.”  
Shura looked away from the little spat in annoyance. She was just in time to catch the expression of the Vatican inspector, who was lurking at the back of the room like a bad smell. Pure, unbridled disgust turned his features ugly with malice. Anger filled Shura. She hated seeing that the deep prejudice against the boy she had come to love so dearly was still alive and kicking. Simmering with rage, Shura glared at the inspector, only to jump slightly when a soft touch on the small of her back jolted her back to reality.  
“Calm down, my dear. Rin could pass this exam with his hands tied behind his back,” Mephisto murmured against the shell of her ear.   
Despite herself Shura did relax a little. It was incredibly annoying. Since their fight over Shiemi, Mephisto had been practising… influencing her. Just about every mood he could think of, he’d tried out. Shura would be enjoying a beer and a manga and suddenly find herself spoiling for a row. Or she’d be fast asleep and find herself waking with a jolt, panting with desire, those green eyes watching her every move. Shiemi had been missing for days after his little stunt, and Shura couldn't even get angry without being doused in the mental equivalent of melted chocolate. The sneaky bastard. Even now there were waves of calm radiating off of him that Shura couldn’t help but respond to.   
“Stop doing that!” she hissed at him, but got nothing but a politely puzzled smile in return.   
The innocent act didn’t suit him at all. 

Talk changed to the test run of the exam that was being held after the meeting, and Mephisto found himself inundated with requests to supervise. He masked his irritation with a smile as people blathered on about how they really needed him to check that the secret monitoring sites were secure. He supposed it was understandable that they were nervous; Rin had demolished an entire forest during his exwire exam after all. But Mephisto had been planning on taking the afternoon easy, and try to finally beat Shura at the new ‘Sakura! Sunset! Love!’ game. It was supposed to be the hardest dating sim of all time! How was that witch getting pixel panties dropping every route she picked?! Mephisto hadn’t even been able to get a girl to accept a box of fucking chocolates. At this rate Shura was going to unlock the final girlfriend, Queen of the School, Orihime before Mephisto even got a date! Losing so badly was getting on the demon’s every nerve, and the past few evenings the pair had been obsessively trying to get the upper hand. And to his utmost embarrassment this irritating woman, a few thousand years his junior, was annihilating him. But he was sure tonight was the night. He’d been obsessively trawling the internet, using every spare moment to try to find some cheat that would let him destroy his enemy. The game was so new that there weren’t any walkthroughs yet, but he’d found something that gave him a glimmer of hope. After all, it didn’t matter how many hearts you had stolen from the young ladies of the school. Orihime’s boyfriend won the game…   
“Thank you so much, sir!”  
Mephisto snapped back to the present as one of the teachers shook his hand enthusiastically, practically crying with relief. The demon had been so zoned out thinking about how he was finally going to win, that he’d absentmindedly agreed to monitor the practise exam. As the teacher finally walked away, Shura openly stared at him.  
“What the hell was that?!”   
Mortifying. 

\--

Shura was more than annoyed to find herself crammed into a closet with Mephisto, when she could be having the time of her life in his cushy penthouse apartment. She was happy to admit, to herself anyway, that there were definitely positives to the twisted relationship that they had found themselves in, and the living situation was a big plus. Even having to share a bed with the annoying demon, paled in significance to the luxury that she found herself in. If the bond had magicked his mouth shut, she’d be tempted to stay with him forever. However, being stuffed into this slightly sweaty hidey-hole with him was enough to remind her that the sooner this was over with the better. For some reason, probably just to annoy her, Mephisto had agreed to monitor the exam trial run and now she was stuck with him. Shura could feel the demon’s chest pressed lightly against her back as he watched the proceedings through a knot in the wood. Shura had tried to watch as well, but soon gave up, too bored for words. 

Behind her Mephisto heaved a sigh, and Shura felt a little vindictive satisfaction that he was bored as well. With nothing better to do, she bent a little to look through her knothole again. The exorcist stiffened with embarrassment when the movement caused the curve of her ass to press snugly against Mephisto’s groin.   
“I’m trying to concentrate, my lady,” he hissed in her ear before turning his focus back to the classroom beyond.  
Shura straightened, a little embarrassed. And strangely, a little annoyed that he was more interested in the dull mock exam. Since the bond had formed between then, Shura had been hyperaware of the demon. Since she first met him she’d always been able to calmly acknowledge that Mephisto was not ugly; the more powerful demons were usually physically flawless. But she’d had no trouble remembering that a demon’s striking looks were meant to lure and ensnare, and their personalities were never able to match up to their bright exterior. But now it was like the link between them wouldn't allow such logic to stand. Everything was geared towards base desires. When she was hungry, she could do nothing but eat. When she was tired, she slept where she lay. And even now the slight brush of Mephisto’s firm chest against her back was enough to set off a slow burn inside her. The exorcist grit her teeth, enraged that he could have so powerful an effect on her, and even more angry with herself. Because deep down she knew that the spark of attraction had always been there, buried under a mile of suspicion and contempt. The link between them had only unearthed it and now every warm breath against the back of her neck fanned it into a blaze. Now she was stuck here, the air heavy with unacknowledged arousal. Shura stared through the gap in their hidey-hole at the group of teachers deep in a discussion about battle tactics. It bored her to tears to listen to them, but she was determined to ignore the demon at her back, and the hot liquid feeling between her legs. 

Mephisto wasn’t as unaffected as he tried to appear. Shura hadn’t grasped the subtleties of their connection and was broadcasting her feelings loud and clear. Not to mention that his sharp nose had no problem picking up the heady scent of her arousal. It was getting to be an effort to pretend that he was interested in this damn test, instead of burying his face between her thighs. He allowed himself a small luxury.   
“Move over, darling,” he murmured against her ear.   
Pretending that he wanted her to press close to the front of the cupboard, Mephisto ran a claw down Shura’s spine and she let out a stifled moan. He nearly groaned himself as the sound sent a jolt of desire to his loins. The only thing stopping him from pushing the exorcist up against the wall and making her scream was the thrice-damned teaching assistants right outside the door. Mephisto glanced over Shura’s shoulder at her heaving chest, instantly transfixed by the movement and crowing with delight when he felt her shiver against him. He decided. Kirigakure Shura was a pain in the ass but, one way or another, he was going to fuck her. 

 

\----

Shura cackled as she got Orihime to accept her gift of flowers, feeling the stress of the day burn off with heart-thumping, adrenaline-pumping victory.   
“Her pixel pussy is mine!”   
Mephisto screeched with outrage. “Don’t talk about my princess like that! She’s more of a lady than you’ll ever be!”   
Shura howled with laughter. “She took the flowers, your turn to take a shot!”   
A dating sim drinking game was a little hard to pull off, but the pair were making it happen through hard work and determination. Shura watched her rival out of the corner of her eyes, making sure he really drank it. Though she never needed a reason to duke it out over shots, Shura did have an ulterior motive. The exorcist was desperate to figure out how Mephisto was exploiting their connection, and figured a little alcohol would loosen his tongue. It helped that she was trouncing him. 

Shura had a feeling that her plan was starting to work; already she could feel his emotions more clearly. It was time to apply some pressure. Shura frowned pensively at the screen as she continued her master seduction of the school princess. Maybe if she felt his emotions shift, she’d figure it out? Shura set her controller down to stretch, pointing her toes, arching her back, and let out a breathy sigh, just subtle enough to seem natural. She picked her controller back up again, but could feel Mephisto watching her out of the corner of his eye. She pulled her knees up a little, letting the hem of her short sleeping kimono ride higher and higher up her creamy thigh, and with a shrewd movement, the front gape open just a little more. The demon beside her shifted slightly, and she felt it. It started in one small place, frustration morphing into a cloud of desire. Shura swallowed hard as her own body reacted to lust that wasn’t her own. She had to focus. The exorcist concentrated on the spot where she felt the change happen in his mind, face still turned to the screen, and slowly started to feel… a thread joining them. As she continued looking, the thread thickened in her mind until it was so obvious that Shura didn’t know how she could have missed it before. She snuck a peek at Mephisto. He seemed absorbed in the game, but the languid set of his body and the lust that clouded his mind was a dead give-away. But he wasn’t suspicious. The exorcist decided to focus back on the dating sim before he caught wind of her real success. And she really wanted to bang Orihime. 

Shura was closing in on the finish line, Orihime’s sparkling eyes welcoming her. The surround sound made it sound like they were really there as the princess said shyly, “Thank you for meeting me here, Ulqui. I j-just …. Have a question for you.”   
Shura practically slammed the controller in her haste to pick the ‘go on’ option, and Mephisto let out an anguished whimper.   
“I-I…” Orihime seemed to steel herself and Shura let a grin of victory slide onto her face. This. Was. It.   
“Ulqui…. Will you be –“   
The screen went black.   
Shura slowly turned her head towards Mephisto.   
“Oh dear! We must have had a power cut!” He didn’t even try.  
Shura ground her teeth. “The lights are still on.”   
The demon totally ignored her, changing the topic with a notable lack of subtlety. “I got you a present,” he announced.   
Shura stared at him. Mephisto gave her a lazy smile, all fangs and wickedness. He snapped his fingers and Shura found herself holding a box all done up with the biggest, puffiest ribbon she’d ever seen.   
Deeply suspicious.   
Mephisto laughed at her expression. “No tricks, my lady. Open it.”   
Cautiously Shura opened her gift. A pretty blue bikini lay in a cloud of tissue paper. The exorcist stared at him blankly. He grinned.   
“I’ve seen the way you look at the Jacuzzi. What kind of a host would I be if I didn’t let my honoured guest have a dip at her leisure?”  
That was tempting. 

Shura frowned at the box in her hand, warring with her desire and the feeling that she was walking into a trap.   
“I’m still mad at you for stealing Orihime from me,” she finally said.   
Mephisto sensed an easy victory.   
“I just had new jet’s put in,” he crooned. “I need to test them anyway.”   
Shura bit her lip as she traced the smooth fabric of the bikini with one finger.   
“…Just this once.”   
Mephisto’s eyes gleamed, but he was smart enough to stay quiet. 

\----

Shura moaned when she slid into the steaming water, the pressure from the fabulous new jets enough to send her into spasms of bliss. There was a splash of water as Mephisto slid in next to her, though just far enough away to not overly annoy. He didn’t try to talk to her, but as the silence started to drag on, Shura started to feel… awkward. Especially since there was nothing to distract her from the feeling of his eyes on her scantily clad body. She cleared her throat a little uncomfortably and felt the sharpness of his sudden attention. The bond between them was still as clear as daylight to the exorcist. Never before had Shura managed to get such a clear impression of Mephisto’s mind, and the exorcist knew she didn't have much time before he copped on. She stretched languidly again. There was a moment’s worry that he’d remember the move from earlier, but Shura felt nothing but a stirring interest. The exorcist refused to feel any relief of her own, determined to feel nothing but deep enjoyment of the water. 

It was time to make her move. Shura made a little, irritated noise. “Ugh, can’t even relax properly. Damn Vatican, got me stressing about Rin.”  
Mephisto seemed to have most of his attention focused on the smooth skin of her legs, and his reply was absentminded. “The exam will go fine, my dear. Rin is… exceptional.”   
Shura groaned and tilted her head back. She could almost feel Mephisto heart thump at the sensual little noise, and it was getting difficult to stop her own body reacting to him. There was something about having his presence so close, knowing that he’d like nothing more than to bend her over and take her again, and again… Shura shivered. Best not to think about it.   
“Gotta admit. Sometimes wonder if we’re doin’ the right thing.”   
“Hmm?” Was the vague reply.   
Shura snorted and, making sure it looked idle, adjusted the strap of her bikini, knowing it made her breasts press invitingly together.  
“Knowing them, the Vatican aren’t ever gonna let Rin be useful. Just gonna stick him in a corner and gather dust.”   
She lifted a leg smoothly from the water and Mephisto’s eyes followed the movement. “Hardly. Rin is most important; he is going to be the one who –“   
He stopped. And concentrated. Shura’s heart pounded as he slowly turned to look at her, his expression caught somewhere between delight and rage.  
“You little sneak!”   
The demon pounced, and Shura barely had time to move before he had her caged against the wall.  
“You nasty, clever little witch.” He laughed and then looked like he regretted it. “You deliberately wound me up, just to interrogate me. In my own home!”   
The demon rolled his hips against her. Shura gasped at the feeling of his thick erection against her and couldn’t help the way her stomach jolted with desire.   
Mephisto made a snarly little noise that might have been amused. “I can respect that, my lady.”   
He moved ever closer, the air seeming to burn with his presence, and bit her gently, making her blood hum. “But I’m going to have to punish you.”   
“Demon!” She hissed, trying to gather the will to push him away.   
“Temptress,” he murmured against her skin. 

Mephisto moved with all the grace that Shura had come to expect from him as he caressed her body, knowing exactly how to make her come undone. Every brush of his talented fingers against her heated skin, every mark he left on the smooth expanse of her bare body left her feeling unravelled and aching in a way that so light a touch could never sate.   
“This isn’t right.” Shura gasped.   
Mephisto made a vague humming noise against her throat before he returned to nipping and sucking her neck. The sensation was so heady that Shura felt her body arch further into his lithe form, despite the foggy protests from her conscience. She was drowning in pleasure. The demon was kneading her breasts, and every touch was like an electric shock that went straight to her core. He had carefully parted her legs, and had his own thigh pressed right up to her centre, grinding against her in the most magical way. Shura could feel her body tightening, starting to gasp for air as the demon’s sinful fingers played her body like a harp.  
“You have to stop!” She managed to wail, even as her body ached for him to fill her.   
Mephisto froze, every muscle in his wiry form tense with frustration. The demon snarled against her skin, and even that made her shiver with delight. Weakly Shura batted at his shoulder, and he slowly pulled away. His eyes blazed with desire as he raked his gaze over her barely-clad body. Shura gasped for air, aching for him to touch her again, but determined to subdue her unruly body. Her eyes dropped from Mephisto’s face and she was nearly undone when she saw the shape of his erection through his trunks, so close to where she wanted him. The normally impulsive exorcist struggled like she never had before to control herself, to not pull him loose and let him complete her. Sensing the opportunity slipping away, Mephisto gave a little howl of frustration. He leaned in again, arms boxing the exorcist in and he growled into her ear, his voice raspy with lust.  
“Touch yourself.”   
And Shura couldn’t quite resist that. 

\--

Shura was more than a little frightened after she’d gotten a hold of herself and made a speedy escape from the cursed hot tub. She covered it up with a thick veneer of anger, but the thought that Mephisto could rob her control with a caress was enough to have her running scared. And the worst part of it was that Mephisto was treating her like she was about to bolt, so it was clear that he could feel her again. After a few moments calming herself, Shura decided she was going to be brave. There was no way she was afraid of that weirdo, and hell would freeze over before she had a real thing for him. It was just… a strange glitch in the bond. It could all be sorted out. Gathering her courage, Shura flopped down into the chair opposite Mephisto, where he had been sitting calmly, radiating serenity.   
“Ya gotta fix this damn thing.” Shura mumbled.   
Mephisto had no intention of doing anything of the sort, especially after hearing her make those delightful little noises under his fingers. But for the sake of peace, he would at least pretend to try.   
“Were you attracted to me before the bond was activated?” He was studying their joined wrists and his voice was detached and clinical.   
“Uh.” Shura blanked.   
His head shot up and he stared at her, jaw slightly slack.   
“I, uh, no! I wasn’t!”   
Slowly a wide smile spread across his face, displaying every sharp tooth.   
“Wipe that look off yer face! I said I wasn’t!”  
“Shura,” he crooned, “How do you expect me to fix a problem when you aren’t honest about what the issue is?”   
Shura glowered at him.  
Mephisto let out a smooth chuckle that could make a nun blush. “Don’t worry Shu-ra,” he murmured. “I know I’m sexy, you can be honest with me.”   
He fell back with a screech when Shura socked him. Angrily the exorcist jumped to her feet and stormed off to their bedroom, not caring that she could hear his head thump off the furniture as she dragged him behind her. Fucking useless clown. 

\--

In a dark corner of True Cross Academy, a man pulled out his cell phone. He quickly typed in a number and placed his call, secure in the knowledge that there was no magic or technology in this world that could trace it.   
The line crackled to life. “You have information.”  
The man licked his lips nervously; even just his boss’ voice filled him with awe. “Yes sir. The exwire exam is being held in two months.”  
There was a pause. “I see. And how will it fare.”  
He cleared his throat nervously, reluctant to give bad news. “Expected to do well, sir.”   
The silence was longer this time, as if someone was deep in thought. “Very well, proceed with the contingency plan. You know our goals.”   
“Yes, sir. I won’t let you down.”  
The voice was colder this time. “Be sure that you don’t.”  
The line went dead, and the man tucked his phone away. He had his orders. 

\--

Drama! Hope you guys enjoyed ;) Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just realised it’s been nearly a year since I started this thing! Crazy! Thanks for waiting so patiently for an update. This chapter dragged, and I’ve been busy with exams, and a new job, etc. The dynamics are starting to heat up, so I hope you enjoy this one! Also went back and updated the formatting a little on previous chapters, so hopefully they’re easier to read. :)**

ooo

 

Chapter Five

 

ooo

 

The next morning was painful. Shura had barely slept and the bags under her eyes were black as bruises. She’d awoken with a start in that big plush bed, and she could feel his presence like a thundercloud as soon as her eyes opened. Mephisto was not happy. Shura quailed from the memories of what had put him in such a bad mood. Even the thought of his touch was enough to send a stab of heat through her abdomen… Shura shivered, feeling her eyes ache with unshed tears. Normally life was fairly uncomplicated for the exorcist. If she wanted something, she indulged. Never before had she wanted something that would destroy her. Mephisto was a demon. She knew he would argue that Rin was too, but there was a darkness in him that scared her. He tried to hide it with his goofy clothes, and flamboyant personality, but there were times where his true nature seeped through the cracks. Sometimes the curl of his smile, and the flash of cleverness in his eyes, showed an intellect so vast, and alien, and cruel, that Shura knew that letting him lay so much as a finger on her would be a grave mistake. Already she was paying for her indiscretion last night. Mephisto lay still on the other side of the bed. Shura snuck a look at his tense back. He was awake. She could feel his irritation at her like a bruise, as well as a flicker of desire that made her toes curl.

Shura felt frustration well up like poison. Was he literally always horny?

Shura rolled further away and forced her eyes shut. It was still early, and the longer she slept the less time she’d have to spend with her jailor.

 

ooo

 

When she awoke it was to bliss. Shura didn’t open her eyes, just enjoyed the feeling of total relaxation and warmth. Mephisto was holding her. The realisation came slowly, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling of his chest rising and falling beneath her, nor the way his strong arms were wrapped around her. The exorcist wished she could. She felt too good to move away from him, peaceful in a way that she couldn’t explain. Shura nearly purred when Mephisto played with her hair, scraping his nails lightly over her scalp. Her breath must be tickling his neck, but the pulse under her cheek was steady. The exorcist stirred, enjoying the stretch in her muscles as she moved. Mephisto made a pleased sound, his chest rumbling underneath her. Shura back arched with a breathy little gasp as his hands started to roam, fingertips trailed softly over her skin. His touch was stroking her body back to life, rousing her from her daze.

‘Literally, always horny,’ she thought wryly. But as her body started to tingle, the haze started to fade from her mind. Alarm bells rung faintly, even as she pressed herself closer. Mephisto shifted beneath her, pressing his face against her neck.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she breathed.

Mephisto groaned. His voice was a growl as he started to lave her neck with kisses.

“Say you want me.”  
Shura gasped dreamily at the sensation of his hot mouth on her throat. “No.”

Mephisto nipped. He turned rougher, turning the slow, gentle burn into flame. His fingers dug into the firm curves of her ass, and Shura cried out with delight.

“Say you want me.” His voice was hypnotic.

“No.” Shura’s voice trembled as her hips ground against him, trying to get some relief as Mephisto tormented her.

 

His phone rang.

 

Shura pulled away with him with a gasp, heart pounding with the shock of the tinny music. The sudden chill of being away from his warm body swept the cloud of sleepiness and lust from her mind, and Shura was horrified. Mephisto let out a howl of frustration that she’d eluded him once more and stormed out of the bed. He grabbed his phone as he left, and a few minutes later Shura heard a window shatter in the other room. She lay in the bed, gasping for air and her heart threatening to beat right out her chest. The exorcist didn’t understand what was happening. The thought of being with Mephisto made her throat fill with bile, even now hot shame sat like a lead in her stomach. But somehow the lightest touch made every rational thought fly out of the window. As if hearing her thoughts Mephisto appeared at the doorway, still not able to move far from her side. His mask was nearly perfect. But Shura trembled at the look in his eyes.

“Get ready.”

Reluctantly, Shura climbed out of bed and started getting changed. She pretended that she didn’t know Mephisto was watching.

 

An hour later the mood was still sour. They were in a meeting of all things, trying to hammer out the details of the upcoming exorcist exam. The process was always painful, but sitting next to someone you weren’t talking to made it even harder. Being this close to him made her skin crawl. Not for the first time she lamented her bad luck. She could feel the bags under her eyes and Shura knew that she was getting odd looks from the other teachers. The chatter about the exam passed by this a blur of sound. Shura felt her eyelids drooping.

‘Ma’am! What demon would you consider for the exam?!”

Shura’s eyelids felt like they were glued together. She cracked an eye open, and peered at the impertinent young teacher.

“S’good… question. Needs m’re thought…”

She was out like a light before they could ask her anything else.

 

A few hours later, a flash of light brought her back to consciousness. Shura jolted muzzily upright with an unattractive blort. The room was empty, and Mephisto was twirling his phone in his long fingers.

“I’ve never actually seen someone blow snot bubbles in their sleep before,” he said with a wry smile. “Your charms never fail to amuse me.”

Shura groaned and swatted him lazily. “Yer such a pain in the ass,” she groused. “Best nap I’ve had in weeks.”

They were quiet for a while then, the silence truly comfortable for the first time since they’d been joined.

 

Mephisto broke the silence. “Miss Shura, I don’t know about you, but all this arguing is rather tiresome.”

He looked unusually sincere. His eyes lingered on the dark circles under her eyes, and her pinched face. He extended an elegant hand. “Truce?”

Shura narrowed her eyes.

The demon sighed. “I think it best to try and put the whole… uncomfortable situation behind us. We will never be friends, but we can get on until this is over.”

Shura pursed her lips. A respite from this unending tension sounded nice, but…

“Y’just want sex.”

Mephisto chuckled and the sound was like a caress. “Of course. You are a very beautiful lady after all, Miss Shura. But I’m not a Neanderthal. You won’t find yourself being carried off into my lair.”

Shura glowered at him. “Pinky swear ya won’t start anythin’.”

Mephisto grinned at her, totally unrepentant. “Ah, you can’t expect me to do all the work for you, Miss Shura. I am a demon after all.”

Shura’s lips tightened but a little snort of laughter slipped through anyway.

Mephisto chuckled too, but his smile seemed a little worn. “Frankly, I think we’re both exhausted from this.”   
Shura chewed her lip as she looked at the table. Even she could admit that no living creature could handle this level of pressure for long. Shura still didn’t trust Mephisto at all, but she knew that sooner of later the tension was going to break. And if they didn’t tread careful, it was going to be with a double homicide.

Shura forced a smile.

“Fine,” she said. She shook Mephisto’s hand, still a little reluctant. “We can try.”

 

ooo

 

Truces were underrated. Shura settled further into the plush beanbag with a deep sigh, her eyes fluttering shut and a small smile on her face. Bliss. Mephisto was sitting on a beanbag next to her, but respectfully had placed himself as far away as he could. The edge of deep distrust was still there, but even just accepting it made Shura feel lighter than she had in days. She hated to admit it, but Mephisto was right about the stress being too much. Lounging around and reading magazines together was odd, and still a little tense, but it was better than being at each other’s throats. A few fights weren’t the end of the world, but Shura knew that after the weeks of constant tension she was dangerously close to losing her marbles. She wasn’t one to stress normally, she’d faced some scary monsters in her time, but deep down Mephisto frightened her in a way the ugliest creatures couldn’t. He acted like a tame exorcist but some animal instinct made her hair stand on end whenever he was around. And her inexplicable attraction to him was making it harder. His touch made her gut clench with desire, and bile rise in her throat. As hard-headed as she was, Shura knew that nobody could live like that for long.

 

So that was why she was currently chilling on a big, puffy beanbag with a prince of hell, reading about celeb love lives. It was bizarre, but the relief was worth feeling a little like she’d gone through the looking glass. They’d been sitting together for a couple of hours now, carefully and politely ignoring each other. Shura snuck him a glance and noticed that though he held his magazine open, he was just staring distantly at the page. She smothered a smile. He really was making an effort to make her feel a little better. Of course, if she did something really crazy, he was going down with her, but still the gesture made her feel oddly soft. She took pity on him.

Clearing her throat, she said, “D’ya hear? Keti Kash is pregnant again.”

Mephisto’s head snapped up, his mouth hanging open.

“No!” He gasped.

Shura turned the magazine and he studied the glossy pictures intently.

“Who’s the dad this time?” He asked.

Shura shrugged. “Think it’s the same guy as the last one, the underwear model.”

Mephisto looked impressed. “She’s inhuman.”

Shura snorted with laughter. “I wish we could get Angel to investigate her as a potential possession case.”

Mephisto’s eyes glittered with mischief. “A most intriguing idea, princess. I will give it some thought.”

She cackled at the thought of the infamous Keti Kash getting her claws in Angel, and Mephisto’s wide smile glittered with fangs.

 

The last bit of tension between them lost some its edge after that. Shura knew that this peace couldn’t last forever, they were too different to get along for long, but for now she was content.

 

Mephisto’s velvet voice finally broke the comfortable silence. “Princess, what kind of muscles do you prefer your man to have?”

Shura blinked at her comic, her expression going blank. “I understand all the words ya just said, but the order they’re in is giving me trouble.”

Mephisto gave her an amused glance, but obediently held up his magazine. The page was pink and very sparkly. Squinting at the blinding colours, Shura could just make out, ‘Discover Your Dream Prince!!!!!’, and a strange flowchart.

“Who’s on offer?” She asked despite herself.

Mephisto smiled lazily, “Answer the questions and you’ll find out.”

Shura looked at him for a moment, before shrugging indolently. “Eh, middle of the road, I guess. Put lean or something there.”

Her companion was quiet for a moment as he dutifully jotted her answer down. “Okay, hair colour?”

Shura looked up lazily and pursed her lips as she stared at the ceiling. “Dark hair.”

A smile curled at Mephisto’s lips and he winked. “Your options are looking good, my dear. Now, do you prefer cute, weak guys that you can mother, or strong guys that look really cool?”

Shura stared at him. He laughed at her expression. “I’ll put that down as strong.”

Mephisto chewed on the end of his pen, and the exorcist found herself distracted by the flash of fangs.

“All my answers are going ta be, like, hot, strong and dependable.” Shura’s eyes grew dreamy at the thought of her perfect man. “How ‘bout ‘gives good massages’, and rich. Then I’ll be happy.” She laughed loudly and Mephisto chuckled as he filled in the rest of the quiz.

He flashed her a look of pure mischief, but seemed to physically restrain himself from saying something. He returned to the quiz, toting up numbers.

“Shura, my dear. This is your dream man!” He held the magazine aloft and Shura gazed up at the picture of her beloved.

“Wow, sexy.” Shura gave the image an admiring look. “Who is he?”

Mephisto gave her a shocked look. “Only the coolest pirate in the entire world. He cut an island in half.”

Shura pretended to fan herself, and he laughed. But there was still a sly curl to his smile that she didn’t quite understand.

 

After that strange, almost friendly, interlude there was about half an hour of reading magazines and ignoring each other, before Shura’s nerve broke.

“This is freakin’ me out,” she said with a sigh.

She threw down her magazine, as Mephisto stretched and checked the time on his phone.   
“Better than I expected, my lady. Patience is not one of your many virtues.”   
Shura pulled a face at him, but that wasn’t really debatable. Mephisto stood, and tossed down his own reading.

“I’m going to have a shower, and give you an opportune moment to pretend I don’t exist. I expect the reprieve will do wonders for your blood pressure.”

Shura couldn’t help a snort of laughter at that. It was true.

 

A bit later when she sat with her back pressed to the shower door, listening to the spray of water, she realised why Mephisto looked so smug. Her dream man sounded an awful lot like him.

 

ooo

 

Growing demon plants was much harder than Shiemi had anticipated. Especially since her beloved Nee-chan was still being held captive somewhere, and she had to go into this rather blind.

“A-Amaimon, I’m sure having Nee back would – uh, help me. Help me grow the plant, I mean,” she said with a nervous laugh.

His expression could have been carved from marble.

“No.”

Shiemi patted more soil down around the strange, ugly plant. Her face puffed up with annoyance, she glowered at the little blue shoot. It wasn’t growing well, and Shiemi was worried. She talked to it constantly, trying to encourage it, but she knew she was doing something wrong. She had a suspicion that the plant knew she was afraid of it.

“Amaimon,” she tried again. “I think I need to go see the adult plant again. I don’t know what will make it grow right.”

She peeked nervously at her captor, and was a little disheartened to see him drag his hands slowly down his face. He was staring at her now, his eyes like as blue as ice, and just as chilly.

 

All at once his expression changed, becoming less pained and more thoughtful. He tapped his claws idly off the wall he was perched on, and eyed her like a cat.

“You want to go back to the garden,” he finally said.

Shiemi started, her eyes widening.

“Yes!” She managed to stammer out.

“Well, then you have to play a game with me.” Amaimon was smiling now.

Shiemi shuddered at the sight of it. The terror he provoke was so strangely familiar. But her heart ached to see the Garden again, and her charge was dying.

“What kind of game?” She whispered, her mouth dry.

Amaimon waved a hand dismissively.

“You’re too weak to play properly,” he said. Then his mouth twisted down sharply. “And I’m not allowed to _hurt_ you,” he spat.

 

Shiemi was quiet as a mouse as she waited for his strange temper to pass, and soon enough that awful grin painted his face again.

“You run, little exorcist,” he said. “You run, and I will catch you.”

 

ooo

Shiemi raced through the long grass. Her breath came in short, harsh gasps, and her heart beat like a hammer in her ears, but she had to run. Amaimon had given her five minutes head start to reach the great oak tree on the other side of the gardens, across a wide field. Every quick step felt like a second slipping through her fingers, and she knew she couldn’t stop.

 

The great oak loomed up on the horizon, and Shiemi’s heart gave a little flutter of hope. She was so close now. She was so close, she _had_ to reach it. But the last second had trickled away, and she was slammed to the ground. Amaimon rolled with her as she fell, finally shoving her down into the grass. Shiemi couldn’t move. Her heart pounded so fiercely with fright that she thought it might burst. Amaimon held her down, his body pinning her tight. His pupils were so dilated that Shiemi could only see a sliver of blue, though his face was pressed right up to her own. He was panting with excitement, bearing his fangs at her like a fox with a rabbit. She panicked. Shiemi struggled to get away, yanking at the immovable prison of his grasp. In her fear her hips accidentally ground up against his own, and Amaimon snarled so loudly that her whole body shook with the force of it.

“Don’t move, little exorcist. Or I really will hurt you.” She could barely understand him, his voice was so distorted with unnatural pleasure.

Shiemi stilled at the threat. He shoved his face in the crook of her neck, snuffling at her. She couldn’t help but quake. But when he licked up her throat, the sound she made wasn’t all terror.

“You lose,” he said.

 

ooo

 

Shura was blindfolded. She wasn’t totally sure how she had let that happen. Mephisto had finally said that he couldn’t take any more of her moping around, and marched her out here. Wherever ‘here’ was. And she hadn’t been moping! It was just boring being stuck to Mephisto’s schedule. Turns out that he had more responsibilities than he had ever let on.

“Are we nearly there yet?” She groused.

She heard a faint chuckle, closer to her ear than she was expecting.

“My dear, please be patient.” Mephisto voice was like velvet in the darkness. “This is my own personal space, so I’ve had to hide it quite thoroughly.”

 

He led her down what seemed like an endless corridor. It grew colder and colder as they walked down the gentle slope. By the time they stopped Shura was shivering.  
“Hope it’s warmer wherever yer takin’ me. Won’t be able t’do shit like this,” she grumbled.

Mephisto laughed again. “I’ve taken your fragile flesh prison into consideration, my lady.”

There was a pulse of energy, and Shura felt the ground rumble beneath her. A great screech, like rock sliding against rock, rang through the air. She jumped violently, and hated herself for digging her hands tighter into Mephisto’s arm.

 

They moved forward again. Shura felt her ears pop and the air warm considerably. Soon Mephisto gently tugged her to a halt.

“We have arrived!” His voice rang, so Shura could tell they were in a big room. Why they were in a big room, she still wasn’t sure.

Shura snorted at his theatrics.

“Allow me to remove your blindfold, princess.”

All at once, Shura could see again. She blinked in the dim light, but looked around her with a little more respect than she had before.

“ _How_ did ya hide all of _this_?” She asked, her mouth open as she stared around the enormous space.

If she’d been asked to describe it, the only words that would have come to mind were ‘cavern’, and ‘cathedral’. She walked forward a little, her steps ringing on the mosaic floors, and her eyes wide as she took in the grand ceiling, carved from the very stone.

 

Mephisto’s deep voice broke her thoughts.

“I come here sometimes when I need to train.”

Shura noted the thick layers of dust on some of the features, and Mephisto’s smile grew smug.

“I said, ‘when I need to’.”

Shura rolled her eyes at his vanity.

“What a hassle…” she said, but her eyes were still wide with wonder.

Mephisto grinned and Shura could see every wicked fang.   
“Don’t lie, my dear.” His eyes narrowed with amusement. “You’ve been dying to see what I can do.”

Shura’s stomach flipped at the innuendo. She stubbornly ignored it.

“Fine,” she snapped. “Only because I’m in a good mood.”

Mephisto chuckled, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He held out his arm like a Victorian gentleman, and Shura took it, a little grumpily. Mephisto led her into the middle of the floor, where a ring was carved into the floor.

“My lady,” he said, all fangs, “Let’s dance.”

 

ooo

 

**Thanks to everyone who’s reviewed so far, your messages give me strength when I feel like giving up. Let me know what you thought of this chapter too!**


End file.
